


Flug's Favorite[dick]

by Zayroen



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, ambiguous genitalia, male/trans male flug, shapeshifting dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zayroen/pseuds/Zayroen
Summary: It was thing now. This this between them. If he had to pinpoint exactly when it happened, he might mark it as perhaps three months ago? He'd been so damn tired that he had forgotten to really be afraid. He'd sassed back a little, of course his invention worked. When had they not worked? When would he stop second guessing everything he did? It wasn't his fault that Demencia often made a mess of things or Black Hat himself did, by not listening! It was only after his impulsive rant that he realized what a very bad idea it had been, turning to look at his very much not-human boss in terror to find him looming with a very intense expression. Dead. He was so dead. His life flashed before his eyes and honestly? It wasn't very good. Nope. Very boring, and scared.





	Flug's Favorite[dick]

It was thing now. This this between them. If he had to pinpoint exactly when it happened, he might mark it as perhaps three months ago? He'd been so damn tired that he had forgotten to really be afraid. He'd sassed back a little, of course his invention worked. When had they not worked? When would he stop second guessing everything he did? It wasn't his fault that Demencia often made a mess of things or Black Hat himself did, by not listening! It was only after his impulsive rant that he realized what a very bad idea it had been, turning to look at his very much not-human boss in terror to find him looming with a very intense expression. Dead. He was so dead. His life flashed before his eyes and honestly? It wasn't very good. Nope. Very boring, and scared. 

Of course the fact that his outburst had ended with him on his back, knobby knees over suited shoulders and cumming so hard that he thought he'd gone blind for a moment or three. It was a valid fear he supposed, considering who he had been fucking after all. It then turned into more then just a one time thing. No real rhyme or reason to it, none that he could pinpoint anyways. Sometimes he would do something and end up against whatever surface was suitable. Others, he'd do the same thing and only get yelled at until he cried. 

It was always a surprise, always random every time Black hat burst into his lab without his focus on anything but terrifying him into working faster. Never his bedroom now that he was thinking about it, it was always in his lab. Well once in the hallway that one time but generally the lab. He was sure there was some sort of message in there but he didn't want to think about it. 

Even Black Hat's dick had no reason either. No reason to always be different. Longer, shorter. Thicker, thi-well not really much thinner. Bumpy that one time and then there was that time with a knot but they were interrupted then and whew was he relieved, a little. Even if he sometimes wondered, late at night on his own. He never knew what he was going to get. There was even a time Black Hat refused to acknowledge, denied it ever happened. Flung hadn't been able to see very well, it had been pitch black and Black Hat still wore half his clothes but he'd been ridden and had a sneaking suspicion about what his dick had been in but really that hardly mattered at the end of the day.

What mattered now was trying to convince Black Hat to please pretty please don't fuck him over this table because those chemicals were volatile and he did not want them to spill everywhere. A harder won battle then it really needed to be but Flug's back hit a different table as he was pushed across the room and swiftly began to strip. He liked his clothes intact after all. “Hurry it up, I don't have all day! The great Black Hat is a busy busy man!” His grumbles went ignored which should have been his first warning sign in retrospect. Black Hat never skipped a chance to needle him about anything he could. His second was being pushed to lay on the table, normally he just bent over whatever surface was available. He did not have much time to puzzle it over right now though he surely would do so later, when he was holed up plucking away at some thought or idea. Able to go through the motions without really thinking about it and letting his mind wander. He'd think about it all then, poke at the whys and hows and what did it mean or did it mean anything at all? Now however, was being naked from the waist down, shirt rucked up high and the chill of the table kept from his skin only by his lab coat. Then he looked down.

This one was new. He'd never seen his cock look quite like this before. It was not exactly overly large but it was..ridged? Or were those bumps? Curiously, he reached down to feel but it wasn't easy with his gloves on. A quick tug with his teeth and he tried again. It was both? Little rings of ridges and bumps spread between them of differing sizes? He would ask how..extra and dramatic Black Hat had to be but...it was Black Hat. That was enough of an answer right there really. His own perfectly normal and average dick twitched at the thought of having this inside him and he didn't mind the amused chuckle from above him. “Come on now Dr Flug, spread.” No one would believe him how gentle this part was. For someone that normally had sharp claws, he never felt a hint of a prick when fingers reached between his legs while being slick with...something. He'd stopped asking what it was and where it came from. It was just there and slick and pressing inside and he breathed out evenly. He liked being stretched, it felt good to be taken care of. To have Black Hat watching him so closely with the focus of not hurting him. Having all his attention was normally a bad thing but like this? Oh it felt good, great even. He was so attentive to every sound and shift of his body.

It didn't last long, just long enough that he was slick and ready and needy when those fingers pulled away. “m'ready” Flug rasped before he could voice the question and wriggled a little, eager to feel the bumps and ridge deep inside. How would it feel? Would it feel as good as he thought it would? Rubbing and pulling in all the right places? The first press was always a little odd, it wasn't warm like a human's was. In fact it was a little cool, room temperature he supposed and that always made him want to ask so many questions. How did it work? How did Black Hat himself work? But it was never the time nor the place and then the moment passed and-! Oh! And then he was distracted by the first press that always made him forget any questions he had. 

Always an adventure he supposed, some better then others but this one? Oh he liked this one. Tapered head pressed in slowly, stretching him slowly before the first nubs and ridges hit. “Oh! Oh goodness...” that felt amazing! Little frissons of pleasure each time something new hit and the bag crinkled a bit as he pressed the back of his head against the table. There was no real pattern to them so he could not prepare, couldn't be ready for it. It was horrible and maddening and he loved it. The prick of claws at his hips as Black Hat held him still, the fabric of his lab coat rucking up against his back, it all became sharper as he his focused narrowed down to just feeling.

“Well well Doctor, one might think you were enjoying yourself?” the voice was low and teasing, followed by a cool tongue sliding up his flushed neck that brought his attention to just how loud he was being. He wasn't normally this loud but found he couldn't help it? No that wasn't it, he just didn't care. Let someone hear, so long as Black Hat didn't stop. In fact he demanded it, voice strained under his bag.

“Y-yes! Yes I oh! Don't stop...faster?” He didn't know where to grab, feeling like he was going to slide across the desk when Black Hat picked up the pace. His forearms? Still perfectly cuffed, in fact only Black Hat's pants were open. Bottom of the table? But he could not quite reach and the top only served to partially knock his bag off. Before he could fix it, a long tongue was pressing against his lips. Fuck the bag, fuck holding on. He just wanted more, scrawny legs coming up to wrap around Black Hat as he sucked that stupidly long tongue that could reach the back of his throat when its owner was being an asshole. Not right now though, right now was about more. Deeper. Harder. 

 

Flug clutched at whatever he could, sleeves then tie then shoulders, dragging his boss down against him as eh strove to get him to move faster, to quit teasing him! He nearly missed the question, focused as he was on arching into each thrust. Something about did he like it? Or his favourite? The words were lost though he got the context, nodding quickly and fumbling between them to take himself in hand. Fingers rubbing and spreading the slick around, it was not long till his thighs were quivering. A sharp thrust, a grind of hips and he was there. Oh he was there and it was so good! He'd cum so quick that Black Hat fucked him through a good part of it, a low rumbling laugh at how he drooled on his, definitely needed to be replaced, bag before going limp. 

He floated for a time, that hazy just after where everything was good and warm and felt so nice. Flug was aware of cool hands, sliding over his overheated skin and taking away a bit of the heat. They paused at his bag but he gave a nod, or thought he did. The chuckle made it seem maybe it had been less of a nod then he'd meant but the bag was a ruined mess by now and his panting inside was not helping him in the slightest. He sucked in fresh air, still drifting a bit and leaning into what could only loosely be called kisses to his neck and shoulders. More like love bites really. A press of teeth here, slide of a tongue there. He liked them in any rate. 

Eventually, Black Hat would pull away. Grousing about his suit being a mess; it wasn't, and how Flug was to clean it up immediately; he wouldn't. Though he would pull his clothes on and shuffle after a scolding Black Hat to the man's quarters, trying to look like he wasn't freshly fucked. Black Hat would 'demand' that he strip off his suit and hang it up right so he could 'clean it later', before also demanding a bath. Which of course he'd demand Flug cleaned him too and it was obviously easier if Flug was in the bath as well. Obviously. It was also easier to wake up Flug to get him breakfast if Flug was already in the bed with him and...it was cute, in a way. How he cared. Little things but those were for later. Right now? He was still basking. “Mnn...Boss?” yeah he could manage actual words now, that was a good start. “You should use that one again.” he grinned at Black Hat's low laugh. 

“With pleasure, Dr Flug.”


End file.
